A Touch of Fate
by practicingproductivity
Summary: Fate had a way of bringing the three of them together. It also liked to bring cats. Hiyatone genfic.


**A/N:** This is my only entry for Yukine Week 2016. Prompt was cats. I hope you guys enjoy!

...

"Hiyori." Yato came up behind her and circled his arms around her middle. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No." Hiyori tapped her pencil against the edge of the counter as she stared down at the grocery list in front of her. She couldn't help feeling she was forgetting something.

"I haven't even asked you a question."

"You don't need to." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "This is how you always approach me when you're about to suggest something really stupid."

"But this time it's not stupid."

"You also say that every time. And it always is."

"Not _always_." Yato pouted.

"Okay, most of the time," Hiyori conceded.

"You'll like this one, though." Yato lifted and turned his face to press a kiss to her temple.

"Does Yukine-kun know about it?"

"It was his idea, actually."

Hiyori hummed. Maybe the idea wasn't so bad then. Oh! Salt. That's what she was forgetting. She scribbled it down, punctuating completion of the list by slamming the pencil down next to it. She pivoted in Yato's arms so she could face him. His puppy-like expression was difficult to resist.

"Well, if it was Yukine-kun's idea, I suppose it can't be that bad," she sighed.

"So you'll agree?" Yato's face lit up.

"I don't even know what it is."

"Great!" Yato exclaimed. He plunged his hand into the pocket of his track pants and dug out a small slip of paper. "Meet us at this address at three. It's only a few blocks walk from your apartment."

"But I don't know what _it_ is," Hiyori repeated, unfolding the paper he'd thrust into her hand. It was just a street address. She didn't know what it belonged to. "Where's Yukine-kun, by the way?"

"I gotta go tell him, but I'll see you there at three, Hiyori!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then dashed out the door.

Hiyori sighed again, and checked the clock above the stove. It was already quarter-of. Way to spring something on her last minute. Looked like her shopping was going to have to wait. She slipped on her shoes and pulled her coat off the rack by the door. She stuffed the list into her coat pocket, hoping she'd be able to go to the store after whatever it was Yato and Yukine had planned.

The air had the crisp chill of fall, but none of the smell of leaves and earth. It made her miss living in the suburbs. Unfortunately, college necessitated living in the city if she didn't want to deal with a messy commute every day. Rush hour into Tokyo was a nightmare, and pre-med be damned with its morning classes.

It took Hiyori fewer than five minutes to reach her destination, but she spent several more minutes spinning around trying to figure out if she's in the right place or not. Not knowing what the boys had planned, or what kind of building she was looking for made this very difficult. The only business on this side of the street was an animal hospital. But that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Maybe when writing the number down, Yato had been off one digit and it was actually further down the street. That seemed most likely.

She took one last lingering look around for sign of either of them and started walking.

"Hiyori, wait!" Yukine caught her just as she reached the end of the block.

She blinked at him, somewhat disbelieving. "Yukine-kun?"

"Did Yato give you the wrong address? You almost walked right past us."

" 'Walked past...' " Hiyori echoed, her eyes widening as pieces began to fit together. "You mean he meant to send me to an animal hospital?"

"Uh, yeah." Yukine scratched the back of his head, his brow furrowing slightly. "Did... Yato not tell you anything?"

"Tell me what?" Her concern and confusion mounting. "All he said was to come to this address. He didn't say what was there, or why."

Yukine bowed his head and groaned. "Of course he didn't. Anyway, come with me and you'll see soon enough."

He held out his hand towards Hiyori and she took it, lacing their fingers together as he led her inside the clinic. Yato was sitting in the small waiting room with a medium-sized cardboard box in his lap. The top flaps were open. Dread trickled down Hiyori's spine. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yato," Hiyori said slowly, "what's in the box?"

Yato beamed at her. He reached inside and lifted out a small cat with patchy black fur. It mewed pitifully in his hands.

"We found him wandering the streets by himself. He looked sick and we couldn't just leave him," Yukine explained.

"That's very noble of you, but... how exactly do I come in?" Hiyori eyed them both with a healthy dose of suspicion.

"Even though we made an appointment – because we're from the Far Shore – they will probably forget us so we need you here with the cat to make sure they treat him." Yukine guided her into the seat next to Yato. He sat down on her other side.

"Okay, I guess. I wouldn't want him to suffer because the vet forgot about his appointment."

"Thanks, Hiyori. I knew we could count on you." Yato transferred the box to her lap.

When Hiyori put a tentative hand in, he eagerly nuzzled it. A small smile began to tilt the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Plus, the cat's going to need a home after this," Yato added, bumping Hiyori with his shoulder.

"Absolutely not."

"Whaaat? Why not?" Yato whined.

"My landlady doesn't allow pets, and that includes cats."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Um. I could be evicted."

"She has no idea about us and we practically live with you."

"Yato, that's because she can barely see you and she can't remember you. She'll know there is a cat."

"We can't keep her at Kofuku's," Yukine said flatly. The thought was enough to make him shudder. "That's just a disaster waiting to happen."

"True..."

Yukine couldn't help the swell of hope in his chest when he noticed Hiyori absently stroking under the cat's chin. Just a little more push.

"Please, Hiyori? I've always wanted a cat."

Hiyori was quiet for a while. "Fine. I'll talk to my landlady and see if I can't work something out. But no promises."

"Yes!" Yukine threw his arms around her. "Thank you so much! What should we name him?"

"We should name him after his hero, Ya-" Yato began.

"Milord." Hiyori cut him off. "We should name him Milord."

"No offense, but that's kind of a weird name for a cat," said Yukine.

"I think it's a great name," said Yato, his voice soft as he too wrapped his arms around Hiyori.

"If it weren't for a cat named Milord running in front of a bus, the three of us may have never met." Hiyori rested her cheek on top of Yukine's head.

"It's as though our fates and cats are intertwined," Yato chuckled.

"Something like that," Hiyori agreed.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's not a bad name then." Yukine smiled.


End file.
